


But He Does

by Crows_Imagine



Series: Christmas Exchanges and Requests 2018 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Kenjirou is happy to help his former captain, even if it's help with a crush, even if it means visiting Dateko and searching for their former captain; however, he doesn't want to deal with their current captain, Futakuchi Kenji.But he does.





	But He Does

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beewachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beewachan/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!! This is my gift for the dailyhaikyuu Secret Santa and my person was hajimeiwaizoomi!! I hope you enjoy it!!

Shiratorizawa's volleyball playing style might be expected, even routine. The only similarity life off the court as opposed to on court is that they're both challenging. Off court, it's like Kenjirou is the opponent- unsure of what plays might next occur. The phrase "expect the unexpected" is cliche, but perfectly fitting. Shiratorizawa is quite an interesting team.

Kenjirou is reminded of this fact when he's in his dorm one night. Fresh from a shower and not even bothering to blow dry his hair he's so tired, he intends to review his English vocab list for a quiz tomorrow when he hears a knock on his door.

He knows it's not his roommate because he doesn't have one (he's quite relieved that he's in a single room, even if the room is smaller than it would be in a double room), so he pushes back his rolling chair and heads to the door.

"Hello Shirabu," a deep voice greets Kenjirou even before he opens the door all the way.

"Ushijima-san?" Kenjirou says in surprise. Ever since the game at the Spring High where they lost to Karasuno, the third years used the last practice to tell the underclassmen what to work on for next year. Since then, he hasn't seen his senpai too much around campus. They sometimes sat with the team at lunch, but they were working hard on their exams, especially college entrance exams.

"I hope I haven't come at a bad time," Ushijima says, hands behind his back.

Kenjirou holds the door wider. "No, not at all. Took me by surprise, that's all. Would you like to come in?"

Ushijima nods and slowly steps inside, eyeing the room. It's bare for the most part. Framed photos stand on the dressers, most consisting of him with his ren* and mother, the volleyball covered in happy wishes and scribble names he got as one of his birthday presents sits on a plastic stand between two of the larger frames, one being a team photo.

Kenjirou swallows, pushing aside the memory of their last game of the season, a season brought to an end too soon, as he turns back to Ushijima. He hopes Ushijima doesn't take note of his fuzzy animal covered pajamas, but knowing the ace he already has.  "What's up?"

Kenjirou expects (his first mistake) Ushijima stopped by to discuss some of the tasks he'll presume as captain next year. So of course, that's the opposite of what occurs.

"We didn't play them this year, but do you remember Dateko?" Ushijima says, glancing towards the signed volleyball. Kenjirou swears he sees a small smile, but when he blinks it's gone.

"Dateko?" Kenjirou repeats. He pulls out his chair and sits backwards in it, chest facing the back of the it. He leans his arms on top of the chair's back. "Yeah. The famous Iron Wall. I was hoping we'd go up against them." He only recalls one match against Dateko and that was in his first year, early in the season. Semi was the regular setter at the time, so he spent most of the match on the bench. Despite it being last year and only watching from the sidelines, he remembers the game quite well. Maybe it's because of the annoyingly catching chant.

Ushijima nods once more. "As was I." He sits on the edge of Kenjirou's bed. "Their third years retired after Interhigh."

"I'm a little surprised," Kenjirou admits. Dateko is decently powerful and for those types of teams, the third years tend to stay on for the whole of the year.

"I wished their third years stayed on," Ushijima says, hands folded neatly in his lap. "Even if we didn't get to play them this tournament."

"Why is that?" Kenjirou asks, resting his chin on his laced arms.

"I'm intrigued by their captain," Ushijima smoothly says.

Kenjirou blinks.

"I intended to find their captain and talk to him, but when I spotted Dateko, a second year was wearing the captain's jersey." Ushijima continues.

"Oh," Kenjirou says, still wondering where this conversation was headed. "Not to be rude senpai, but why have you come to me?"

"I want your help," Ushijima says.

Kenjirou raises his eyebrows. "My help?" he says, lifting his chin off his arms. "Why?"

Ushijima nods. "Tomorrow after school I want to stop by Dateko. I've heard their former third years sometimes help the current team at practice."

"You want to see if you'll catch their former captain at their practice?" Kenjirou checks.

"Yes."

"But why do you need me?" 

"I do not wish to lie or deceive, but I was hoping that if you were with me, they might think our visit is purely volleyball. And since you'll be captain next year-"

"You want me to talk to their current captain?" Kenjirou guesses.

Ushijima gives another soft smile. "You were always a smart one, Shirabu."

Patting himself on the back, Kenjirou leans back. "I don't know their captain," he admits. "But I'll be happy to help you, Ushijima-san."

He stands from the bed's edge. "I'll meet you outside the main entrance after school, we can walk together. Drop your backpack off in your dorm before then, we're going to walk."

"S-sure," he says, still in shock as Ushijima opens the door. "I'll see you tomorrow then," he says before stepping out into the hall and closing the door behind him.

"See you tomorrow," Kenjirou responds even though staring as the door closes. 

True to his word, Ushijima stands a few meters in front of the entrance doors. Kenjirou is glad he didn't change out of his uniform when stopped by his dorm because Ushijima still wears his school clothes, not even loosening his tie.

"Let's go," he says before Kenjirou even opens his mouth to greet him. "I checked with Tendou, who heard Dateko is still having practice."

Kenjirou wrinkles his brows, curious as to why that's the case. Aren't exams soon?

"They want to work on syncing together," Ushijima muses. "Work with their current team before the next year begins and there's even more players to sync with. Less work. Moniwa-san and the other third years were smart. Dateko isn't as strong as-" he pauses. "-Other schools, so they'll need all the time they can get."

"Yeah," Kenjirou agrees. "But maybe don't say that to his face. Or to anyone at Dateko."

"But it's the truth."

"Sometimes people get offended when the truth is worded a certain way, Ushijima-san," Kenjirou not unkindly says. Sometimes his former captain is too blunt for his own good.

In not much time, they arrive in front of Dateko's main building. School ended less than an hour ago for the engineering school, so some students remain on campus for clubs, to study, or simply hang out with their friends. After asking a huddle of girls who eyed their foreign uniforms curiously, they were directed a little way's off from their starting position to the second gym reserved for the men's volleyball club.

Ushijima wastes no time "preparing" himself or thinking of what to say, pushing open the doors. Kenjirou follows him, both slipping off their shoes (he's glad he has on socks because walking barefoot on a court floor is not something he desires).

Kenjirou looks around the gym. The team is off in pairs, practicing receives. Must be part of their warm-ups. 

A grunt from his side reminds Kenjirou he's not alone and not randomly in the Dateko gym without a reason. "Do you see anyone in their school uniforms?" Ushijima asks, eyes glancing up to the risers.

"No." Kenjirou follows his gaze. Only a handful of giggling girls and guys trying not to blush occupied some of the bleachers. "What are they doing here?" he curiously asks.

Ushijima glances over to them. "My guess is to watch the Dateko club practice."

"No one ever stopped by our practices."

"No one ever succeeded in being allowed to watch us practice," Ushijima corrects. "Over the years some have tried, students from our school and other volleyball clubs. They failed." He curtly turns away, continuing to look for the former captain.

The doors behind them open and as Kenjirou turns to apologize for being in the way, he recalls the familiar, friendly setter from the game against Dateko last year. _He was the old captain, right?_

"Are you looking for someone?" the shortest male asks, face immediately turning to an expression of dread. "Did Futakuchi do something stupid again? Was it Kogane this time?"

"I don't know those names," Ushijima says. He holds out a hand. "You're Dateko's former captain."

"That's right." The guy blinks, realization evident on his face. "You're Ushijima from Shiratorizawa. I saw your game a few weeks ago, it was incredible."

"Not very incredible if we lost," Ushijima says without any malice. "What's your name?"

"Oh!" The guy lets out an awkward laugh. Kenjirou can tell the other male thought he upset Ushijima for a moment. With his soft eyes and playful smile, he's not surprised his senpai fell for the former opponent. "I'm Moniwa Kaname. Is there something I can help you with?"

During this exchange, Kenjirou had his back to the team, thus hiding his view of the coach summoning the captain, telling him to figure out why they had visitors while he talked to the manager.

"Moniwa-san, are these guys bothering you?" a harsh voice brings Kenjirou back to reality. He looks over and sees Dateko's new captain.

"Not at all," Moniwa answers smoothly.

The captain sizes them up. "Why are you here? You're disrupting practice."

Kenjirou answers before Ushijima even opens his mouth. "From what I can tell, the only one who's not practicing right now is you. That doesn't exactly qualify."

The captain narrows his eyes at him and this is one time where Kenjirou wishes for extra height. He doesn't like anyone looking down at him, even if the height difference isn't much, and especially during a glare-off, as Goshiki so eloquently put it.

"Futakuchi!" Moniwa snaps. "Don't be rude! I'm sorry about him, he's territorial."

"It's not a bother," Ushijima says. "I was actually hoping to speak to you, Moniwa-san."

Moniwa's eyebrows leap in response. "Sure. Is outside alright?"

"Yes. Let's yeet outside."

Moniwa and Futakuchi both blink while Kenjirou internally sighs. Ushijima is still getting the hang of slang right. Tendou can only teach so much.

The two third-years step outside in the hall, putting back on their shoes to head outside.

Well, guess it's time for Kenjirou's turn.

"I'm Shiratorizawa's new captain," he awkwardly says.

Futakuchi doesn't tear away his gaze. "Good luck to you."

Kenjirou isn't expecting that response. "Uh, thanks."

"You'll need it." 

Kenjirou chooses to ignore that comment for the sake of his senpai. He doesn't need to get into an argument, especially on another school's property. "I was thinking maybe we could met up, during the summer or at the beginning of school. Our teams, I mean."

"For what, practice matches?"

"Yeah," Kenjirou agrees. "It'll be good. I mean, you're the Iron Wall and we're Shiratorizawa."

"You got beat by Karasuno in the last tournament," Futakuchi points out.

"And you got beat by Aoba Johsai," Kenjirou fires back, getting annoyed. "Next year will be a whole new year. So is that a yes or no?"

Futakuchi sizes him up. "How come I get the feeling that's not why you came over here?"

"Excuse me?"

"I don't think you came all this way, with Ushijima no less, just to ask about potential practice games," Futakuchi claims. "You could've asked me by yourself, so how come your senpai is talking to mine?"

Kenjirou shrugs. Futakuchi doesn't buy it. 

"I'll find out from Moniwa-san," he says. "But... I guess practice matches would be helpful. So fine, I guess."

"Okay," Kenjirou says. They stare at each for a second.

"Is there anything else?"

"I'm just waiting for Ushijima-san," he says.

"Then I'll wait for Moniwa-san," Futakuchi responds.

Silence.

"You're not too far off from what I thought you'd be," Futakuchi muses, examining Kenjirou once more.

"What does that mean?"

"You're not really quiet, but not a loud person," Futakuchi lists. "More introverted. Not really here for volleyball for the fun of it."

"I think it's fun," Kenjirou argues. "But I like to win as well."

"So do I," Futakuchi says. "If this-" he gestures to the doors where Ushijima and Moniwa are hidden. "Happened when they both were still on teams, I would've assumed Ushijima wanted to mess with another team."

"He doesn't stoop low," Kenjirou says, crossing his arms. "We can beat your team fair in square without messing with players. We depend on skill alone."

"That's another thing," Futakuchi says with a snap of his fingers. "You seem stuck-up, kind of bratty."

Kenjirou gets an irk mark. "How so?"

"For one thing, you always have to mention that your team would beat mine."

"Wouldn't you do the same thing no matter what team captain stood before you?" Kenjirou counters.

Futakuchi shrugs, holding his hands out. "You got me there."

"You don't know anything about me," he continues. "You just saw me from the court, how I acted with my team during a game."

"You're right," Futakuchi admits. "But I have a feeling I'm not far from the truth. I'm usually not. You attend a rich kid school, boarding school no less."

"I'm actually on an academic scholarship," Kenjirou says, internally fighting to keep his cool. He only succeeds in terms of his tone. "So fuck you."

Futakuchi doesn't have time to respond before the doors open. A widely smiling Moniwa hums happily. Futakuchi narrows his eyes as Kenjirou looks behind Moniwa. "Where is Ushijima?"

"He's outside," Moniwa answers, eyes bright as the sun. Kenjirou takes it that the discussion between Ushijima and Moniwa went well. "Have a nice day..."

"Shirabu," Kenjirou fills in. "You too, Moniwa-san." He gives a slight bow, pointedly ignoring Futakuchi, and exits the gym.

On the way back to the Shiratorizawa dorms, Ushijima recounts their conversation and how he invited Moniwa out to ice cream and a walk around the park that following Saturday. Kenjirou grasps onto every detail, telling himself it's because he's curious and happy for Ushijima instead of trying to get Futakuchi out of his head.

~~

Kenjirou knows Ennoshita Chikara, ever since childhood. Ennoshita's aunts were good friends with his parents, meaning sometimes the adults gathered together and the little kids did the same. The wing spiker's love for movies started at a young age and Kenjirou isn't surprised it still rings true today. 

While making so many movies throughout the years, he again isn't surprised to know how Ennoshita gathers so many contacts and connections, and that other people aside from himself are aware of this fact.

And while he shouldn't be surprised at the trail of new messages popping up on his phone screen while he's trying to watch YouTube, he is surprised when he finally clicks on them.

**_Futakuchi Kenji:_ **

_So I got ur # from Ennoshita_

_Y'know, director crow dude_

_Caw caw motherfucker_

_Anyway, got ur # 4 practice games and stuff_

_The usual_

Kenjirou doesn't understand why his heart pounds while scrolling these messages.

 

_**Shirabu Kenjirou:** _

_Yeah, I know Ennoshita_

_We were friends ever since we were toddlers_

_"director crow dude" I'm sending that to him_

_"caw caw motherfucker"_

_**Futakuchi Kenji:** _ 

_Fuck off_

_Actually, that's what u told me last time we met_

_which was the 1st time we met_

_But whatever_

**_Shirabu Kenjirou:_ **

_I kind of got pissed off the other day_

_Sorry_

_Lots of people think I got on a sports scholarship_

_Pretty much everyone else on the team is on a sports scholarship_

_I'm the only one on academic, and I study my ass off_

And probably wouldn't have been able to attend if not for the scholarship

_So I'm not a rich kid and I hate that stereotype_

_I'm more Haruhi rather than Tamaki_

**_Futakuchi Kenji:_ **

_That's not what I was expecting_

_Also nice Ouran reference, at least I know ur classy_

_Ur an interesting guy, Shirabu_

_I push people's buttons and ur reactions r what I expected yet not_

**_Shirabu Kenjirou:_ **

_How do I respond to that_

**_Futakuchi Kenji:_ **

_There it is again!_

_Ur rlly honest, but in a refreshing way_

**_Shirabu Kenjirou:_ **

_I could say the same about you_

**_Futakuchi Kenji:_ **

_y waste time spelling out words when u can type a single letter_

_"u"_

_there_

_u'r done w/ it_

**_Shirabu Kenjirou:_ **

_Did you really just spell out "u'r"_

_I'm leaving, I can't handle that_

~~

Between prep for final exams and preparing for next year's college process, Kenjirou uses spare moments of free time messaging Futakuchi. He's not sure why he started doing it again, maybe he likes Futakuchi's attitude, far different than one he'd encounter at school. Maybe it's because he likes having someone on his sass level, which again is not always on par at school (with Semi gone next year, it'll be even lower).

Either way, when Ushiijima approaches Kenjirou with the notion of a double date with his new boyfriend, Moniwa (Kenjirou notes the proud smile he shows while saying that) and Futakuchi, a small part of him bursts with joy. He's never been on a true date and even if it turns out to be a date with two third-wheels that don't quite make up the rest of a car, he hopes he'll have fun. Or at the very least, a future cringy story to share at a dinner party when he's buzzed on expensive wine.

Ushijima reports the other two will meet them at a restaurant located almost exactly in the middle of their two schools that following Friday. In the days leading up to the date, he messages Futakuchi sparingly, albeit surprised when he said nothing about the date. Did he not know yet? Was he planning to bail? 

Kenjirou doesn't mention it either, but he gets his answer when a rumpled-looking Futakuchi appears next to a pristine Moniwa.

"I was only told an hour before that this was a thing," Futakuchi grumbles, patting down his hair. Kenjirou tells himself that it is not cute.

"An hour is plenty of time to make yourself look presentable," Kenjirou argues while Moniwa twists around to glare at Futakuchi. "I told you Tuesday and you nodded and said yes!"

"I was distracted, I guess," Futakuchi shrugs, sticking his hands in his Dateko jacket pockets. Kenjirou wrinkles his nose. Even though it's just his jacket and not a full tracksuit, Kenjirou made the effort to wear nice jeans, a sweater and pea-coat. It being cold isn't an excuse for lack of fashion. "Aren't you cold?"

"I'm wearing a long sleeve T-shirt," Futakuchi says, shrugging again.

"You could've looked nicer," Kenjirou says.

"I had to give you a fighting chance," Futakuchi smirks.

Kenjirou pointedly looks away from Futakuchi. "Hello Moniwa-san, it's nice to see you again."

Moniwa lets out a small chuckle and turns to Kenjirou and Ushijima. "Sorry about him. He's cranky because I wouldn't allow him to buy sour gummy worms on the way here."

"They were half off!" Futakuchi protests. "You can't pass up that deal, other people might take the flavor I want!"

Kenjirou gives him an unimpressed look.

"And even if you said you'd save them for later, somehow you'd get sugar-covered lips and a full stomach before a meal," Moniwa replies. "You can wait a few hours to get more gummies."

Ushijima chuckles. "You're quite doting, Kaname-kun. It's cute."

Moniwa flushes a light pink and smiles, eyes twinkling like he's looking at a treasure. In his perspective, he is. Kenjirou has never seen an Ushijima flirt out in the wild before. It's a rare experience and he wish he could photograph it. He's happy that Ushijima's feelings are requited and that his senpai is happy. He wouldn't have expected the two to get along, but that can be said for many couples. 

"Shall we go inside?" Moniwa asks, adjusting his coat sleeve. It's a nice, coffee wool. Looks nice on him. At least someone from Dateko has fashion sense.  "I made a reservation in case it was crowded."

It was rather crowded and he makes sure to thank Moniwa for making a reservation so they wouldn't have to wait fifteen minutes for a cleared table. Moniwa waves his hand and shrugs like it's no big deal.

Naturally the couple sits on one side of their table and their underclassmen take the other side.

"Have you been here before?" Moniwa asks Ushijima as they scan the menu.

"I have not," Ushijima replies. "I've heard good reviews, so I hope you enjoy it. I did research and their Momoya Gohandesuyo Nori is made from the owner's family recipe."

Moniwa's eyes light up. "You remembered my favorite food?" he asks. "I wasn't even sure I mentioned it."

"Of course I remember," Ushijima says. "I can't forget anything about you."

Kenjirou glances at Futakuchi to see him staring with wide eyes; he's sure his own are the same.

Since when was Ushijima-san so smooth?

Moniwa blushes, his whole face a brilliant pink. "You're too sweet."

Ushijima smiles softly. "Not as sweet as you."

"Oh fuck," Kenjirou quietly says, quite taken aback. Maybe it's because he's never seen Ushijima smitten before, but the ace is skilled in far more than just volleyball.

"Geh," Futakuchi mutters under his breath. Shirabu kicks him under the table.

He lets out a tiny howl. "What the hell?!" he sputters, bending down to rub his calf.

"Shut up," Kenjirou hisses. Luckily neither of the third years notice, too busy exchanging soft smiles and bright looks.

"I can speak!" Futakuchi argues. "Don't tell me to shut up!"

"Fine, then don't be rude about our senpai," Kenjirou says, nearly growling. "Don't be a brat."

"You're one to talk," Futakuchi snorts, crossing his arms.

"What does that mean?!" Kenjirou demands, leaning against the back of his chair.

A waitress stops by, glancing back and forth between the two sides of the table. "May I take your drink orders?" she asks uncertainly. worried she came at a bad time.

"Sure," Moniwa says. They all quickly order (Kenjirou isn't surprised when Futakuchi orders a soda, but is surprised when it's actually his favorite brand. Not like he'll tell him that, though).

Kenjirou taps his fingertips on the table.

"Shirabu? Futakuchi?" a familiar voice says in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

Kenjirou glances over and doesn't bother to hide his groan. "Yahaba, what are you doing here?"

"I asked you first," Yahaba says.

"It's a restaurant open to the public, guys," Ennoshita says, emphasizing the world 'public.' Meaning in Ennoshita speak, Don't start anything in public.

Ushijima and Moniwa notice there are two other people by their table.

"Karasuno and Aoba Johsai," Ushijima remarks. Kenjirou knows that even if the two future captains weren't in their school tracksuits, Ushijima would already know their names. The whole team researches any opponents and Ushijima even color-coded all the binders he made for the team.

"Hello," Yahaba says, bowing slightly. "Sorry to interrupt, we just saw some of our dear friends."

Ennoshita whacks Yahaba upside the head, causing him to protest. He receives a no nonsense look from Ennoshita.

"Futakuchi, are you actually making friends?" Moniwa asks, eyebrows raised. Ushijima glances at them as he reaches for Moniwa's hand.

"Why do you sound so shocked?" Futakuchi complains. "Yeah, we talk sometimes."

"Yahaba and I were discussing some details for one of my upcoming films," Ennoshita says. "Don't worry, we're leaving. We don't want to disturb your double date."

"It's not a date!" Kenjirou nearly shrieks. Since Futakuchi never brought up the idea- and apparently he didn't know about it until recently- he's not sure if that term still applies.

"You wish you could go on a date with me," Futakuchi says, sticking out his tongue as he pulls his lower eye lid down.

"Manners!" Moniwa screeches, reaching across the table and throwing Futakuchi's napkin at him. "We're in a public setting, behave!"

"I always behave!"

"Bullshit if I ever heard it," Kenjirou says.

"I was under the impression it was a double date," Ushijima says, confused. He turns to Moniwa. "Wasn't that the intent?"

"It was supposed to be, dear," Moniwa says, squeezing their linked hands.

Yahaba looks like he's having a field date. "I knew it!" He turns to Ennoshita, excited. "Didn't I tell you? I totally called it!"

"It's not a double date! We're just hanging out with our senpai, they're the ones on a date."

"Are you third and fourth wheeling?" Yahaba asks, grinning all too widely. Kenjirou wants to lean across and smack that dumb smirk off his face.

"No, they're good company," Moniwa says as Kenjirou sneakily gives Yahaba the bird.

Ennoshita gives a pained smile. "Sorry to disrupt you all, I hope you have a good meal. Nice to see you all." He gives a slight bow and grabs Yahaba's arm, pulling him away. "Wait, I wasn't done!" he cries.

"You are now," Ennoshita sighs, rolling his eyes. "Goodbye."

As the two walk away, Ushijima turns to Kenjirou and gives a curious look. "On the way here, I thought you said you were excited for it to be a double date?"

Futakuchi now is having a field day. "Is that right, Kenjirou-kun~?" he purrs, chin on a folded hand. Kenjirou's eye twitches.

"Don't say my given name," he snarls. "And it was because I was under the impression it would be a double-date, Ushijima-san. It's not if one of the parties is unaware."

"That's totally not my fault," Futakuchi insists.

Moniwa shoots Futakuchi a disappointed look. "Be cordial, Futakuchi. It's no one's fault but your own that you forgot. This is why I keep insisting you keep a planner!"

Futakuchi mumbles under his breath. crossing his arms. Clearly he wants to continue arguing, but he respects Moniwa too much for that. "Does this mean I have to pay for his meal?" he prods.

"Like hell you will," Kenjirou replies. "I'm plenty capable of paying for my own meal."

Futakuchi straightens in his seat. Probably the only thing he can do straight, Kenjirou guesses. Relatable. "Now I want to pay if it pisses you off."

Kenjirou's mouth twitches, trying to hold back a laugh. "Fine, then I won't lose any money. Works out great for me, thank you Kenji-kun."

Futakuchi scoffs. "You can buy me gummy worms," he decides. "It's a fair trade."

"Since when did we make a deal?!" Kenjirou demands, leaning forward. He rests his elbows on the table. "I'm not buying you candy, you'll stuff your face."

"What else would I do with them?"

"Eat them slowly like a normal person!"

"Since when do I do things normally?"

Moniwa and Ushijima exchange an amused, knowing look.

~~

Kenjirou may have turned up the volume up on his phone and silenced other conversations and apps so make sure any noise coming from his phone would automatically be from Futakuchi messaging him.

He tells himself it's because Futakuchi is a unique kind of guy. Not because he has a crush on him. He just likes meeting new people, fellow captains to work over gritty details and complain about captain problems, even having serious conversations about taking over now that both their third years are gone. That they'll be the third years next year.

Kenjirou may like him.

Maybe.

Doesn't mean he has to like it.

(But he does).

When he heads down the hallway to the dormitory vending machine, he doesn't bring his phone. Yet when he returns, already opening his too brightly colored energy drink and packet of chips, his phone screen is aglow with the notification of an incoming call. Before his phone falls off the bed from vibrating, he races across the room.

"Hello?" he asks, heart pounding because he knows it's him.

"Hey." He hears Futakuchi swallow. "I'm sorry, it's random but I just wanted to call you."

"That's fine." Kenjirou sits on the edge of his bed, snacks ignored.

"You didn't pick up until the second to last ring." Futakuchi adds a half-laugh to play off his nerves, but Kenjirou isn't fooled.

"I went to the vending machine down the hall," Kenjirou assures him. "I would've picked up sooner if I had it with me." This time he swallows. Was that too obvious? Desperate?

He hears the relief clear in Futakuchi's voice and decides it was fine. "I forgot you lived in a dorm."

"Sometimes I stop by my house on the weekends, but mostly I'm here," Kenjirou says. "It took adjusting at first, but I'm used to it now. Good preparation for college."

"Ugh, don't start talking about college." A rustle is heard over the speaker and Kenjirou imagines Futakuchi flailing across his bed, adjusting to get in a good position. The idea makes him smile. He's probably like a cat right now. Cats are too graceful, actually, so probably a dog. He snorts.

"What?"

"Nothing, was thinking of something." He crosses his legs. "I'm guessing you're hearing a lot about college right now."

"Aren't you?"

"Too much for comfort."

"We're not even in third year yet," Futakuchi complains. "I'd like to discuss topics other than the colleges I plan to apply to, and my major."

Kenjirou scoots back so he's leaning against the wall. "I'm not sure what I'm going to major in," he admits. "I'd rather not think about that right now."

"Stop talking about it," Futakuchi says without malice this time. "You brought up college this time."

"That may be true, but I'm going to tell you to shut up regardless."

Futakuchi snorts this time and Kenjirou chuckles.

So maybe he _really_ likes Futakuchi Kenji.

Maybe.

He doesn't have to like it though.

(But he does like it. He likes it a lot, likes _him_ a lot).

"Why did you call me?" Kenjirou curiously asks. "I'm alright with taking a break from my studying. I have too many dates and equations rolling in my head to focus anymore for a while."

"No reason," Futakuchi quickly says, stringing his words together so fast Kenjirou almost doesn't catch it.

"Alright," Kenjirou says, giving the phone a weird look.

Futakuchi sighs, as if he knows he'll be bested. "I wanted to uh..."

Kenjirou stays silent. He stares at the phone expectedly.

"I wanted to hear you talk," Futakuchi mumbles. "I don't know, I was feeling frustrated with all of this college shit and exams and wanted to hear someone."

"You first said you wanted to hear me talk, not just someone," Kenjirou corrects, pursing his lips to keep himself from bursting into a goofy grin.

"I'm not going to say it again," Futakuchi warns. "Savor it if you want."

"Oh, I will," Kenjirou smirks. "Are you busy? I'm craving sour gummies."

A thump is heard on the other side.

"You fell out of the fucking bed, didn't you?"

Futakuchi replies, "You mentioned my weakness, you ass, how can I not fall off my bed out of excitement."

Kenjirou starts laughing.

There's no maybe about it.

He likes Futakuchi Kenji.

"Meet me at the Sendai candy shop in twenty minutes... Kenji-kun." He hangs up.

_You dumbass, prepared to be wooed by Shirabu Kenjirou._

**Author's Note:**

> *I headcanon that Shirabu has a mother and a nonbinary parent, who goes by "ren."


End file.
